The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99. Phlox paniculata is a hardy perennial grown for landscape use.
The new Phlox, xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99, was discovered in April of 1990 by the inventor in her garden in Ludlow, Shropshire, England. xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 was discovered as a golden variegated sport arising from the base of Phlox paniculata xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
The new variety of Phlox can be characterized by its gold-margined variegated foliage that is bright gold with bronzed growing tips in the spring with the gold margins maturing to a cream color at flowering time. xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 has flowers that are a rich salmony carmine rose color with a deep magenta colored eye, is a vigorous grower, and is comparatively resistant to mildew. The flower color is identical to the parent variety, however, xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 has green foliage with no variegation. xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 is unique in comparison to other variegated Phlox paniculata cultivars. The cultivars xe2x80x98Norah Leighxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Darwin""s Joycexe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Pink Posiexe2x80x99 (all unpatented) all have foliage with cream to white colored margins and pale lilac to pale pink colored blooms. The cultivar xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 (unpatented) has foliage with ivory-white margins and reddish purple flowers and the cultivars xe2x80x98Silverminexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Goldminexe2x80x99 (both unpatented) have golden variegation, however, the flowers are white and red-purple, respectively.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by taking cuttings in Ludlow, Shropshire, England by the inventor in April 1991. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations both by vegetative cuttings and by tissue culture.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from other commercial varieties. xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions:
1. The foliage of xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 is variegated with gold colored margins on active growth that matures to a cream color when the plant is flowering. Scorching of the leaf margins has not been observed.
2. The tips on the new growing shoots of xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 in the spring are bronzed tinged.
3. The flowers of xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 are a rich salmony carmine rose color with a deep magenta colored eye. The flowers are held on sturdy, erect stems.
4. xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 appears to be mildew resistant; possibly because it has a wax-like cuticle layer. 
5. xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 is hardy in USDA Zones 4-8.
6. xe2x80x98Becky Towexe2x80x99 is a vigorous grower; many cultivars of variegated Phlox paniculata are weaker growers.